


太阳风

by AberrationRat



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22141063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AberrationRat/pseuds/AberrationRat
Summary: 九头蛇队长从未停止过塑造最完美的武器
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 蛇盾x冬 pwp  
> 一个三观不正黑暗又黄暴的调教故事

0.

嘴唇上被撕扯开一个细微的血口时史蒂夫下意识地倒吸了一口气，然后吃疼地往后退。他伸出舌尖一舔把血珠卷回嘴里，感受着铁锈味在口腔中蔓延。

他骂了句脏话，低下头发现血腥味不仅仅来自于自己在粗暴的吻中被咬破的嘴唇，还来自他与冬日战士身下一片狼藉的结合处，白色的精液、混着血的肠液四处飞溅，胡乱挂在纠缠的耻毛间。史蒂夫稍微放轻了一点力度继续往夹得他阴茎生疼的紧涩甬道深处捅了两下，身下的人顿时把嘴唇咬到失血发白，也说不清楚是疼的还是爽的。史蒂夫猜是前者的可能性更大，他捏住冬兵的下巴掰过他的脸使其看向自己，那双眼睛里雾气弥漫，视线涣散，又不停往他脸上聚焦，眼底还带着那么点倔强的光。他不肯屈服。这让史蒂夫莫名觉得自己像发情期时被欲望冲昏头脑的野兽，在不为人知的地方抓住泄欲的对象疯狂又残暴地交媾，试图以此征服他的伴侣。他进攻冬日战士的敏感点，快感马上便代替疼痛，让对方的理智和防线溃不成军。然后——

然后一双手臂攀上他的肩膀，一边是炽热的手掌，一边是金属的冰冷。跟冬兵带给他的反差感一样，阴郁冷漠的外表下是火热销魂的内里。

所以从某种意义上讲，他们都是一样的欲求不满的野兽，没有温柔的爱抚，只是凭借最原始的本能在对方身上肆意掠夺，粗暴的动作和刺目的猩红在他们上床时永远不会缺席。比起做爱，史蒂夫更愿意将之称为战斗。战斗最后冬日战士总会向史蒂夫屈服让步，从硬朗变得疲软。这通常需要花费史蒂夫不少时间，因为冬兵非常顽强，被操到浑身无力并不是他该有的模样。

冬日战士该有什么样子？不管是他们希望的冷漠、残酷无情，强悍又骁勇善战，这些样子，史蒂夫都见过的。

从“冬日战士”的计划开始，冷冻舱舱门打开的第一天起，史蒂夫就已经见证了这件号称九头蛇最完美武器的真正力量。或许他永远都不会忘记冬兵在第一次进行实力评估时，九头蛇那些倒霉的士兵是如何一个个像玩具般被掀倒在冰冷的铁臂下的。永远记得他敏捷的闪躲和一次次迅猛的出击，冬日战士出色的发挥就像一场引人入胜的表演，当他最后站定在原地，棕色的发尾随着呼吸轻颤，周围传来那些穿白大褂的研究工作人员欣慰的掌声和赞叹。他甚至不需要鞠躬谢幕，九头蛇想要的只是他的力量，而他已经做到了。

金属的手臂。那条极具代表性的手臂在惨白的白炽灯下泛起寒光，史蒂夫就站在暗处，望着那道光若有所思。

有人忽然走过来试探性地问他，长官，你满意吗？

他问，什么？

“冬日战士，他现在算得上是九头蛇最完美的武器。”

“完美吗？”史蒂夫意味深长地笑了。

冬日战士的样子完美吗？

这会儿他终于回过神来，看着身下的冬兵已经被自己操到双目失神。汗水在空气里蒸腾，呼吸中的炙热没有完全散尽，精液、口水和汗珠全部沾在绯红的脸上。浸湿的发尾挂在嘴角。

但这还远远不够。

他说，这远远不够。

1.

很长一段时间里，九头蛇的工作人员都在怀疑自己很失败。他们都在想到底是哪个环节出了差错，所有人都引以为豪的冬日战士竟然无法让他们的长官满意。冬日战士明明完美无缺，部分人对于史蒂夫给出的评论嗤之以鼻，认为他们性情怪戾的长官不过是习惯性地挖苦讽刺几句罢了。但事实证史蒂夫是认真的，他甚至提出要亲自对资产进行改造。

于是很快有了第一次，第一次往往值得纪念，但他们的第一次经历算不上是愉快。

冬日战士被带到九头蛇队长的房间里。“说实话，soldier。”史蒂夫对他说，“你让我感到惊讶。”他之前听说过“冬日战士”计划，但没想到会被九头蛇的人进行得如此完美，站在他面前的无疑是一件非常强大的武器，如若仅仅作为武器，冬兵其实好的无可挑剔，但作为其他方面——作为九头蛇队长的一点小小癖好，他尚有不足，这就是为什么他们会同时出现在这间房间里，并且将相处很长一段时间。

史蒂夫会靠近他，或是突然搂紧他，吻他的脖颈，用手抚过他的腰窝与后臀。史蒂夫在冬兵身上嗅到一股冷冽的气息，像是融化的雪水，或是寒冬中落尽树叶的冷杉，清冷又寡淡，但他甘之如饴。也只有每到这种时候，他才忽然深切地感受到自己的心里仿若有一片孤独又满目疮夷的空白，只有靠近冬兵时才被一点点填满，让他的心脏和胸腔变得很热、很胀，鼻头酸得发痛。他渴慕地贴近冬兵的身体，那身体是冷的。他见冬日战士并没有抗拒自己，便突然粗暴地将其推上了床。

不该是冷的。他想。

他在没有做任何准备工作的情况下操进冬兵的身体，这一下疼的让身下的人眼泪哗哗直冒，他开始反抗史蒂夫，开始痛苦地叫喊，为了不发出声音又不得不咬住下唇，屏住喘息。那下唇被咬到皮破血流。

史蒂夫安慰他可以叫出来，冬兵只是流着无意识的眼泪。他挥动双手反抗，扭动身体挣扎着，活像条砧板上的乱跳的鱼，那条冰冷的义肢有几次差点就在九头蛇队长英俊的脸上留下难以愈合的伤，但史蒂夫粗暴地控制住他，钳住他的双手按在他的头顶，像在制服一只难缠的猎物。史蒂夫硬着头皮往里面操，干涩的洞才进到一半便再也进不去，他就在不算深的地方用力地干，感受着内壁从紧致变得湿软，被他压在床头的双手慢慢不再反抗和挣扎。于是他才开始改变自己的频率，由毫无章法的顶弄变成有规律的进出，他探索这具身体里最能让冬日战士快活不已的一处，注视冬兵的身体和表情最细微变化，他什么时候会皱起眉头又合上双眼，什么时候会发出难耐的低喘，什么时候会不由自主地把头向后仰。

这都需要过程和时间，但史蒂夫总会掌握诀窍。

房间里已经响起了咕啾的水声，掺着血的透明肠液淌了一床单，史蒂夫不停操进的小洞才第一次就学的很乖，早就臣服在欢愉中不断吸紧男人硕大的阴茎，比起冬日战士的本人的表现诚实许多。

意识在远离冬兵的身体。他不会感到羞耻，不会在听见房间里啪啪的肉体碰撞声，或是发出呻吟时觉得无地自容，他不明白阵阵触电般的酥麻是做爱带来的快感。他们没有接吻，史蒂夫也没有搂或是抱住他，他仿佛行于云巅，只是感到不安全。

最后那几下爽的他眼冒金星，浑身战栗，龟头颤抖着吐出精液。就连高潮时他也是沉默的，这似乎引起了史蒂夫的不满，他嘴里忽然被插进了两根手指，他听见史蒂夫命令他叫出来。“你最好服从命令，宝贝。”

冬日战士终于肯发出两声小小的呜咽，于是埋在他体内的性器顿时加大了顶弄得力度。史蒂夫的阴茎操进冬兵的小洞，像根烧到发红了的铁棒插进深厚的冰雪，瞬间将那彻骨的寒冷驱散，融化的雪水哗哗向外淌。他体内那片森林里弥漫的浓雾被吹散了，冬日战士润湿的眸子里蒙着层水雾，像浴室里沾满水汽的毛玻璃。

史蒂夫扶住冬兵的脚拼命往里顶，结合处的液体都被打成了腥气的血沫，他粗喘着把他们送上高潮。

但这仅仅是一切的开始，是这个夜晚的开始，也是九头蛇队长口中所说的“亲自改造”的开始。那天后半夜他们很快有了第二次、第三次。而后来的每一次当史蒂夫再就着之前射进去的精液往里操时，都换得来诱人的轻喘和叹息。冬日战士的腰肢下凹成一个美丽的弧度，高潮后的身体敏感的不像话，史蒂夫每一次轻碰都让他颤抖不已，他身下柔软的小洞乖顺地含着史蒂夫刚释放过的性器，蠕动的内壁还在轻微地痉挛。原本苍白的皮肤上布满史蒂夫留下的深深浅浅的痕迹，每一处透着粉红的牙印和吻痕都足以表现刚刚在他身上实施侵犯的人是有多粗暴用力。他躺在那儿，仿佛一大块柔软的毛毯，沾满汗水和白色的精液。

这会儿他的身体不再是冷的了。史蒂夫满意地伏低身体去吻他的头顶。现在一个杀手该有的样子在冬日战士的身上荡然无存，史蒂夫看到他，再不会联想到冷酷或是凶悍一类的词，而是想到其他的，譬如美丽。他眯了眯眼睛，头一次对自己的想法感到难以置信，但他实在找不出别的什么词，只觉第一反应就是感到很惊艳，让史蒂夫产生一种冬日战士本该如此的错觉，好像他把冬兵体内的什么东西打开了。就仿若永夜一般的黑暗，也能够生出如此摄人心魂的美丽。

史蒂夫忽然想到了极光。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

2.

学习一直是个循序渐进的过程，反复训练永远是掌握技巧的必经之路，这条路有人走得很顺畅，大概只需随便尝试几次便熟悉要领，有些人则跌跌撞撞难达目标。九头蛇队长不得不承认冬日战士在这方面无疑是天赋异禀的那一类，他学东西很快，潜伏、格斗、暗杀，也包括口活。

仅仅经过了几次——最多三次的练习，他就能像现在一样，上身赤裸着跪在他的长官的两腿之间，熟练地解开对方的裤裆，把那根尺寸硕大的阴茎释放出来轻轻含进嘴里。就仿佛他在使用自己最熟悉的枪具，在学会用枪之前，他便已经足够了解枪，在学会用嘴帮史蒂夫纾解欲望之前，或许他已经掌握史蒂夫的弱点了。

那条灵活的舌头像蛇一样划过顶部吐着前夜的小孔，他顺着柱身半舔半含下去，轻轻用嘴唇包住性器翘起的顶部，又再次深深地整根含入。

史蒂夫只感到头皮发麻，他咬着牙吸气，情难自禁地发出叹息，用手揪住了冬兵的头发开始往里顶。发根被拉扯时传来的细微疼痛让冬日战士知道他什么时候做的最好，史蒂夫什么时候最满意。他放松喉咙让史蒂夫往里顶，用湿热的口腔包裹、吸紧史蒂夫的欲望，嘴唇被摩擦得发红，阴茎抽出时会带出他还来不及咽下的口涎。

他把男人的性器含得滋滋作响，左手扶在史蒂夫的大腿根处，右手捏住他嘴里的硬家伙上下套弄，连底部的阴囊也不放过。

有几次史蒂夫差点没忍住。当冬日战士抬起眼睛看他，他差点就这样被口两下就给口射了。欲望火一般烧遍他的头脑，让他焦灼，让他分不清是真实还是想象，他甚至觉得冬兵看他时，长而微翘的睫毛下眼底闪动着狡黠又戏谑的光。

但这是绝对不可能的，那只是心理暗示。史蒂夫一边安慰自己，一边粗喘着操他的嘴。要知道这张嘴——这张该死的要命的嘴，前几天还只会笨拙地流着口水，连他性器的一半都含不进去，嘴里的牙齿也会不时刮到他的柱身。

前些天他就是那么恶劣地捉弄他，他问冬日战士，你今晚想用哪种姿势。他不出意外地得到了沉默的回应，冬日战士是缄默的代表，他仿佛失了言语的功能，但大多数时候他只是不明白，所以一言不发。那张嘴成了摆设，若是强行撬开也得不到什么结果，但如果塞进一个别的什么东西——

塞进一个男人的性器。史蒂夫当晚就验证了结果，若是在冬日战士的嘴里塞进一根阴茎，他反而会出声，会发出难受的呜咽，像受困的小动物求饶。他的嘴可怜的半张着，连眼里都被逼出生理性的泪水，这让他脸上的表情看上去委屈极了，却反而助长史蒂夫邪恶的气焰。他那时也是这样操他的嘴，阴茎顶部抵住柔软的喉口，冬日战士难耐地发出干呕，脸和眼憋的发红。他最后狼狈地挣开史蒂夫，跪在一边剧烈地咳嗽，嘴角里流出不少史蒂夫射进去的精液，浑身像要散架般地颤抖。

才一次两次他就学会了，甚至是掌握了诀窍。当他第一次为史蒂夫做出完美的深喉，史蒂夫恶劣地调侃他是个爱含屌的浪货。他很快便没那个心情去调侃了，现在他只会被那张曾经笨拙的嘴吸到爽得头皮发麻。

才三下两下史蒂夫就会不由自主地开始往前挺送腰身，叹息着插他的嘴，他在每次往后时都舍不得退出来。冬日战士小心地藏住自己的牙齿，火热的口腔内壁吸住史蒂夫的阴茎，轻轻地围住他，在对方进入时柔软的舌尖还舔弄两下他的柱身。

史蒂夫扶着冬日战士的头，一下下往自己跨下按。那根欲望不断在他嘴里胀大、发烫、加速进出。他一声不吭，沉默又平静地承受着这一切，唇瓣被擦成不可思议的红。他的嘴仿佛是被钉在史蒂夫胯下的，射精时那浓烈的腥味一股脑地冲进他嘴里，口腔鼻腔全是史蒂夫的气息。

等史蒂夫终于把自己的老二抽离冬兵的嘴，龟头处还未吐尽的白浊飞溅在冬日战士的脸上、鼻梁上、颤抖的睫毛和棕色的长发上，以及鲜红的嘴唇上。星星点点的，像是另一个世界里神秘的夜空被史蒂夫无意中打开了，被史蒂夫独自窥见了。北境莽荒的极地上空，神秘渺远的极光倾泻而下，一缕缕汇聚成一条在天幕间飘动的绸带，为终日活在永夜里的惨白雪地投下泛着绿光的白昼。在云端寂寞地燃烧，比群星璀璨的银河更绚烂，更变幻莫测。

那对漂亮的眼睛还睁大了，怔怔地望着史蒂夫，纯良又无害，有点委屈，像被谁欺负了，然后这会儿在说话，说一些史蒂夫不懂的低语和心情。

九头蛇队长难得地感到自己做了错事，他心头微颤，上前双手捧住冬日战士的脸，用拇指的指腹把点点白浊轻轻抹去了，抹至嘴角处时，冬兵微微偏头用唇蹭到了他的手指。他没多想就吻上那两抹红艳。

这回他强势地将舌尖探入时，在冬日战士的嘴里尝到一股自己的味道。史蒂夫皱着眉头往他唇齿间粗暴地来回搜刮了几次，他伸出手掌扣紧冬兵的后脑加深这个吻，好像要把他揉进自己身体，将他一口吞入。史蒂夫轻咬他的嘴唇，追逐他的舌尖，终于在某一刻捕获到只属于冬兵的那一点甜。于是他终于松开他，深吻带出的唾液在空中拉出一条暧昧的银丝。

“或许你这张嘴就只适合含男人的老二。”史蒂夫得出结论。

不仅如此，史蒂夫还发现冬兵似乎更喜欢这个——可能也算不上是喜欢，只是如果让他选择用嘴或是屁股，史蒂夫猜冬日战士八成会选用嘴。理由很简单，他在做爱时从不为他做扩张，这会让他的小洞很疼，很胀，会充血发红，甚至撕裂。快感往往需要很久才能完全取代疼痛。

他可能在抗拒这个。史蒂夫试探性地用手顺着他赤裸汗湿的后背一路向下摩挲。

或者他在害怕这个。史蒂夫的手指挤进他的股缝间，冬日战士的呼吸明显变快了，当他探到那个隐蔽的入口，感觉到手上这具身体明显又剧烈地战栗起来。

九头蛇队长微皱眉头，轻轻地“啧”了一声。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

3.

那一小罐润滑剂被史蒂夫捏在手里反复把玩，黑色的外包装透出来的冰凉都被他手掌的温度给捂热了。他反复拿起又放下，犹豫一刻，最终还是决定一起带进自己的房间。

房间里躺在床上的人一看见他就很自觉地坐起来，开始面无表情地褪去自己身上的衣服。冬日战士已经被他的队长教得很顺从、很贴心了，他明白史蒂夫接下来会对他做什么——这些天他一直在做这个——冬兵习惯性地把这个当成是某种任务或是技能去完成，去学习了。

史蒂夫满意地靠近他。今天九头蛇的队长看上去好像不如往常那么着急，他脚步轻缓又自信，带着种压迫感。

冬日战士浑身赤裸着被放倒在床垫上，史蒂夫马上就整个人压了上来。他感觉得到今天的史蒂夫与平常有些不一样，但究竟是哪里不同，他到也说不清楚。那双不安的目光四处乱晃，最后停在了天花板上。或许是因为光线。罗杰斯队长今天只开了一盏昏黄的台灯，而头顶阴惨的白炽灯今天并没有亮。冬日战士想起前些天，史蒂夫的性器将他钉在床上，操得他浑身摇晃又颤抖，那苍白的光就一直在他视线边角闪烁，像尖刀冷冽的锋芒，把他的思绪和理智都捅得支离破碎。

但在微弱昏黄的台灯光线下，史蒂夫五官的棱角竟被磨得柔和。他没像平日那样直奔主题，他吻冬兵的头顶，湿润而轻柔的印记从额头一路落至鼻尖。他的反常却更让冬日战士感到困惑紧张。习惯了机械化的固定指令和动作，他很难再习惯一些新的。他的身体轻轻颤抖，张开嘴想说什么，但一根食指却抵上了他的唇。

他听见史蒂夫说了一声“嘘”示意他安静。一条黑色的布料趁机蒙上了他的双眼，他看不见了。他早该习惯黑暗的。随时随地在为他提供掩护的黑这时候反而让他不安。这是他们都从未尝试过的体验。

冬日战士难掩心中的焦虑。他伸手握住史蒂夫正在把布料系紧的手。史蒂夫只是轻轻地抽离了他的手掌。

放在一旁的润滑剂被用力一挤，那黑色的外包装当即陷下去一块。史蒂夫将沾满粘稠液体的指尖抵上冬日战士的穴口。陌生的冰凉触感传来，顿时让那里条件反射般地收紧了。躺在床上的人不停呼吸，他无意向上挺起的胸部上两颗嫣红的乳粒暴露在空气里。史蒂夫低头含住其中一颗拉扯吮吸，他的手指还留在冬日战士身下已经被润湿的入口周围打转。这具身体如此僵硬羞敛，尽管已经被人探索过那么多次，却仍像处子的第一次那般期待和不安。同时在史蒂夫的手里他又是那么敏感，熟稔的手法轻而易举地就能引燃体内的欲火。

快感从乳首传来，偶尔夹杂被啃咬时的细微疼痛。冬日战士抓紧身下的床单，他没再掩饰身体的感受和渴望，弓起背部把胸膛往史蒂夫面前凑。他在流汗，被史蒂夫插进两根手指的小洞也在留着水。

史蒂夫不断并入更多手指在他身体里搅弄。这位队长今天极富耐心，把柔软的内壁揉得又湿又软。他熟知最让冬日战士兴奋的一处，却每次都只是有意无意地擦过。直到他感觉到身下这被自己操开过很多遍的人终于头一次地主动向他索求更多。史蒂夫把水声搅得更响。连同不间断的喘息，连同爬满皮肤的绯红，连同那条蒙住冬兵双眼的布料上被泪水浸湿的两处，都是出自他双手的杰作。他手掌几乎被浸湿。

情欲逐渐弥漫冬日战士平日里面无表情的脸。他终于展现那些无意识做出的可爱动作，伸出舌尖舔湿润的嘴唇，轻轻扭腰迎合史蒂夫的手。

史蒂夫一直只是用手指操他，专心致志对付他胸前被玩弄到充血发红的两点，早已经高高翘起的阴茎无人问津。他猜史蒂夫也是这样的，他什么也看不见，那薄薄的布料蒙着他的眼睛。一道热切的视线灼穿了空气在他的皮肤上燃烧跳跃。这家伙一定也硬得快炸了。他也难以置信地发现自己在期待史蒂夫插进来、快点插进来。他们明明都迫切想要对方，史蒂夫一直没像平常一样直接上他。

九头蛇队长的手指还不停在他体内打转，在那一遍遍检查——像一位严苛的长官在看他的士兵是不是达标——确保那里足够湿、足够软，足以容纳他尺寸硕大的性器还不至于受伤。

终于冬日战士修长的双腿被折至胸前。史蒂夫在他柔软的大腿内侧烙下几个火热的吻，把胀红的龟头抵上了入口。冬日战士突然捏紧了手——这会儿他仍然有些紧张，不自然地吞咽口水。

男人的性器缓缓埋进他体内。史蒂夫之前一直为了克制忍耐而紧皱的眉头这一刻终于有所舒展，却又因为被包裹的快感而皱起，他的进入是前所未有的顺利和轻松。冬日战士的体内可一点不像他这个代号，那里是热情，引人流连忘返的火热。史蒂夫把他填满。房间里同时响起两声满足的叹息。

喘息被高速的抽插撞成一声声破碎的呻吟，散布在不断升温的空气中。史蒂夫每次进出都毫无障碍，那圈软肉簇拥着吐出粗长高热的阴茎，又热情地吸着他重重地整根沉入。里面的温度比他的性器还要滚烫。

“你这里面，”他非常突兀地开口说，“热得像要化掉一样。”史蒂夫觉得似乎一定要发出点声音才好——讲点什么话，否则他会害怕他们看起来实在太像一对情人。爱情。九头蛇的队长不屑、更多的是不敢拥有这种危险、稍纵即逝，又容易让人心生疑惑、脆弱或者无法做出理性判断的感情——哪怕只是一刻。

“啊......嗯唔。”那呻吟像是在回应似的。史蒂夫还在用力干着冬日战士，双手握紧他的胯部，把自己的性器一下下往那张贪吃的水淋淋的小洞里面送，肉体的啪啪碰撞声跟液体被搅弄时发出的声音混合在一起，是段色情而下流的合奏。一双大腿紧紧缠缚着他的腰，冬日战士在快感的驱使下摩挲着他的身侧，明明只是无意识的动作在史蒂夫看来竟像极了顽皮的挑逗。他抓住他的柔软的头发与他吻在一起，来不及喊出来的呻吟都被史蒂夫吃进嘴里，变成夹杂着蓬勃情欲和欢愉的呜咽。“哈啊……啊。”史蒂夫重新把呼吸还给冬兵，继而又去玩弄他的乳头，对方迫不及待地挺直上身往后扬起脖子。

汗水沾了昏黄的灯光把他的胸前洗得发亮，像是亘古不变的星空在漫长的时间里熠熠生辉。红肿的乳首布满牙印。史蒂夫抬起头来，看看他手中的冬日战士，在他长久以来的调教下俨然从一个杀手逐渐变成美丽的尤物，被蒙住的双眼里此时一定藏着摄人心魄的光。容易让人发出他是否还能在战场上所向披靡的疑问。这是当然的，当然能。史蒂夫从未怀疑过。

这时候他觉得其实他真该放任自己有那么一次两次的恻隐，毕竟他从不求什么一生一世的东西，若是仅仅贪恋一时的欢愉，没人管他此刻是怎么想，爱也好恨也罢——都隐蔽而无人察觉。

史蒂夫捞起冬日战士将他紧紧抱在怀里，那阴茎顿时进入了前所未有的深度。皮肤表面的汗水让他们严丝合缝地紧贴在一起，史蒂夫托住冬兵的屁股开始一下下地操他，他干得太用力，身上的人前后摇晃直不起身体，双手无措地撑着他的腿。

“你应该把手放在我的肩膀上，soldier。”史蒂夫说。那语气一点不像在下达指令，却让人听了只想服从。冬日战士攀上他的肩膀，把头埋进他的颈窝里，连同双腿也圈紧了他的腰，就好像他没有什么安全感，就只想这么依附于他，把身体和整颗心、所有的理智的操纵权交于他的手上。

他们紧紧相拥，像对情人抵死缠绵。

性器的顶端每次都毫不留情地碾过前列腺，冬日战士把灼热的喘息吐在他的耳畔，他的脚趾因为快感而蜷曲着。

柔软的臀部被史蒂夫捏在手中亵玩，他揉了两把，抬手往上面打了一下，留下绯红的手印。然后他感觉到冬兵颤抖着高潮，白色的精液让他们中间泥泞不堪。紧绷的身体因为高潮而颤抖着松弛下来，冬日战士软绵绵地挂在他身上。史蒂夫扶住他的脖颈，终于把那条蒙住他眼睛的、被泪水汗水浸湿的布揭开了。那里皮肤上都被勒出一条淡红的印子。

他们四目相对。冬日战士的双眸被洗得清澈见底，情欲涣散在他因为高潮而失神的眼底，成为经历一次酣畅淋漓的性爱后的慵懒和餍足，缱绻绵长。

他愣愣地盯住史蒂夫，眼神还有点恍惚。

“史蒂夫。”他突然说，声音里没什么力气，像是自己也不知道为什么要喊这个名字。

“唔……”下一秒名字的主人用一个吻堵住了他的嘴。史蒂夫咬冬日战士的唇瓣，想把那个名字堵回去，他原本以为自己在愤怒，用力地顶胯操了几下后他发现自己其实在害怕，怕自己下一秒就丢盔卸甲溃不成军。

那名字是一个咒语。

他拼命往又里面顶了几下，着急地想让自己射出来，用高潮带来的震颤麻痹自己。滚烫的精液灌进冬日战士肠道的深处。一片空白和平静刚刚才将恐惧驱逐于一隅，史蒂夫又发现自己在想，在这种高潮的时候是不是应该说句“我爱你”之类的，但这想法仅仅是一闪而过。他什么也没说，光是想象一下那种画面他都想杀了他自己。

不应该。九头蛇队长苦笑。

好多感情，好多话早就在他心里发酵、腐烂了，连那里面严冬酷寒的低温也没能留住一丝温热的血肉或皮毛，只剩一具空荡荡的骨架在那，挂在他的咽喉，堵在他的嘴边。那么多话他说不出口。

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

4.

雪一下气温就开始骤降，冬天匆匆地到来。九头蛇的基地外面蒙了一层厚厚的白色，史蒂夫的窗子上挂着朦胧的霜。冬日战士坐在窗边，在属于他的季节、他的背景里，他沉默地望着外面的苍茫。

房间里却非常温暖。他刚刚从训练场上回来，身上只穿着件白色的背心，因为运动而产生的热量这会儿还没有散去。

他在想今天早些时候，史蒂夫突然走进来通知他说，穿好装备，带上武器来楼下等我。

一开始他以为会是一个任务——他好久没接到过任务了。但他只是被带到训练场进行了一个常规的测评，这很平常，在他接受高强度的训练时甚至是很频繁的。

每项指令都被熟练又出色地完成。几十个高速移动的枪靶，几十个鲜红刺目的靶心，每一个上面都有黝黑的枪孔，毫厘不差地打在那圆面的正中央。冬日战士站在一边手里捏着枪，枪管还在发烫。九头蛇的科学家围在一起窃窃私语，史蒂夫在旁边不耐烦地皱着眉听。他突然把目光投来冬日战士这边，眼神里多了几分玩味。

冬兵没有注意到史蒂夫的视线，他发现自己在担心地注视着那些白衣服的人和门口持枪的警卫，他以为他们又要把他冻回去了。但是他不想回去，他已经脱离冷冻舱很久了，久到那里面的低温、无助和绝望的梦魇仿佛都已经是很远很远之前的事情，他从不害怕要面对那些，他只是不喜欢，也很厌烦。自从史蒂夫给过他一点——或许不止一点，稍微高于那里面的温度，他觉得自己或许不太再会习惯寒冷。

但后来回来的时候，史蒂夫告诉他，“他们说很久没在基地里看见你出来活动了，”他那语气听上去像在安慰他似的，“他们只是想看看我把你改造成什么样子了。”九头蛇队长最后还得意地补充了一句，但他们什么都看不出来。

冬日战士也不知道自己到底变成了什么，但史蒂夫说他做的很好，一直以来都在进步。他的队长饱含深意的话他时常听不懂，那时候冬兵只是觉得自己的肩膀如释重负地松弛下来，至少他不用再被冻回去了。

窗外开始下雪的时候，史蒂夫从背后靠近他。冬日战士感觉自己的腰被一双有力的手圈住了，他被揽进一个怀抱里，温柔的吻开始一个个印在他的额角、耳际和侧颈。史蒂夫一边吻他一边问他在想什么。冬日战士把头稍微偏朝一边，任由他吻。史蒂夫从背后紧紧地贴紧他，火热的胸膛把温度传遍他整个后背。他想他现在习惯的应该是这些才对。

冬日战士抬起头，一瓣雪花飘下来，正好落在他眼前的玻璃表面。他看着那片雪花凝结在玻璃上，被风一吹，接着就融化了。他问史蒂夫，那是什么。

“这是雪，”史蒂夫回答他，“它在冬天到来。”九头蛇队长显然心不在焉，他的手顺着冬日战士的腰际一路向前摩挲，留在他大腿内侧，下流地揉了一把包在内裤间的柔软，又迅速转移至他的胸前。史蒂夫的嘴唇紧贴在他耳边说话，冬日战士甚至能听见那温热的气息快速擦过的声音。

“你不知道自己有多性感，”他说，“光是看你开枪的样子我都能硬。”他最后还补充说他一直硬到现在。

史蒂夫胯下有一团火热抵住冬日战士的臀缝。冬兵当然不知道他有这种魅力，他只知道他的长官现在想要他，而他自己敏感的乳头竟在史蒂夫随意地挑逗下挺立起来，将那两小片的布料微微撑起。史蒂夫在揉他的性器，直到那里开始渗出前液，把发皱的内裤浸湿。冬日战士轻轻喘息，他摸到自己背心的边角，开始向上拽，衣服随着他的动作不断绷紧收缩，最后被揉成小团丢在一旁的地板上。他赤裸着上身，皮肤微微发红，被牢牢地抱紧，他突然想喊句“史蒂夫”。冬兵不知道这代表什么，只是脑海中就只剩这个词了，那音节刚刚涌上嘴边就给憋了回去，上次他这么喊的时候，九头蛇队长似乎生气了，而眼下这个金色头发的家伙显然兴致正高，他不想扫他的兴。

他的右手被轻轻抓住了。“摸摸你自己。”史蒂夫说。他在战场上总是指挥，总是发号施令，这会儿他引导着冬日战士的手往对方身子底下探去，像在引导一个毫无经验的士兵，直到触到内裤里那个最隐蔽的洞口。冬兵明显愣了一下，就好像他不知道自己的身体还有那么一个部分，就好像那里并不属于他，而是别的地方的另外一个什么东西罢了。这感觉前所未有，让他感觉如此陌生。那里轻易地就可以挤进一个指节，最外围的软肉顿时包裹了上来，很有弹性，而且很温暖，但那里面算不上特别湿润。他想起雨后带潮气的土壤，从上面踩过会在鞋底留下泥泞的痕迹。

史蒂夫捏住他的手操他自己，碍事的内裤早就被扯下丢去一边。冬日战士感觉到那紧致小洞在吸附他的手指，他越往里插越觉得里面很深很深，内壁裹挟着、抽动着，曲折地延伸，像是年岁久远的洞穴，有水，粗砺的砂石和光滑的两侧，无止境地延伸，就好像不会到底，跟他度过的所有漫长的日日夜夜一样。

直到史蒂夫引导他按上敏感的前列腺，一瞬间快感传至四肢百骸。这是非常奇怪的，似乎史蒂夫比他自己更清楚这具身体里面所有隐蔽的细节和秘密，这具身体要如何使用，如何取悦。而他自己更像是初始禁果后表现出的食髓知味，忍不住用指尖往那块软肉上又蹭了两下。他小声地惊叫出来。

“你自己来。”史蒂夫说。听起来像个命令或是任务似的。于是冬兵现在就成了这个样子，赤裸着仰面被放在床上，躺在史蒂夫面前，两根手指快速地进出自己发红的小洞，他对自己毫不留情，又狠又准地戳刺他的敏感点，时不时发出浪荡的呻吟。冬日战士从来没有做过这个，更没有在史蒂夫面前做过，之前都是史蒂夫在帮他，或温柔或粗暴地打开他的身体，现在轮到他自己。这仿佛是很新鲜的，亲自感受自己的身体是怎么一点点发生变化，温热的内壁上的软肉是如何顺从地迎上来的。

与此同时还有粘腻的体液。在一次次的抽插下那里面的水声被越搅越响，指尖被轻易地润湿了。冬日战士有类似的感觉，他在漏水的狙击点埋伏，在雨天的房檐下抬起手，冰凉的雨滴落在他的指尖。不同的是他的身体是是那么热那么敏感，在一遍遍的研磨、挤压下热切激烈地产生回应，快感、酸软、酥麻，一阵阵触电般席卷他的理智和思维。房间里充满冬兵自己都意识不到的喘息和叫唤。

在剩余不多的意识里他在想自己在史蒂夫面前，是不是都是这个样子，放荡又主动。史蒂夫开始套弄他一直流水的阴茎，前后两处的刺激顿时让他头脑一片空白。

“啊……唔。”他只剩下这小声的呜咽了。手指不自觉地加速更快地擦过体内的前列腺。

“你看看你自己，那么棒。”胸前的乳头又开始被人舔弄起来，史蒂夫灵巧的舌尖变着方位划过颤抖的肉粒，用又滑又热的口腔恶劣地往上吸，放开之前还不忘用牙齿拉扯一次。“你做的很好，soldier。”史蒂夫告诉冬兵，还加快了撸动他性器的速度，用能称得上是很重的力度狠狠搓揉他红肿胀大的茎身和顶部。史蒂夫操控着他。“你让我很想要你，想操你到走不动路。”这刺激实在是太过了。高潮毫无预兆地到来，在史蒂夫低沉的声音中，仿佛有只手钳住他的咽喉，让他窒息，进而浑身酸软无力。

冬日战士失去对自己身体的控制了，这对一个杀手来说十分危险。他没想过自己有一天会被人掌握于指掌之间。史蒂夫显然也没想过这个，九头蛇苛刻的队长对今天的成果非常满意。这是他想要的吧，冬兵把手指从自己松软湿润的小穴抽出来了，带出大量里面分泌的透明液体，一部分被连续不断的抽插打成细沫。红肿的肉洞微微翕张，就像张不仅仅满足于两根手指的贪吃的嘴，冬日战士看他的表情像是在期待似的，在说，我做好了，长官你现在可以进来了，说我很想要你。

都是史蒂夫一手造成的。这是他想要的吧，战场上杀人不眨眼的强悍人形武器，床上成了学会自己取悦男人的私人玩物——或许不仅仅是作为玩物那么简单——多么充满反差又奇妙的结合。把早已发硬的阴茎捅进那个泥泞不堪的小洞时史蒂夫这样想。他把那里填得那么满，自己性器整根都被吸进去了，却总是有种顾虑和担忧还留在心中，明明那么热，热得像要把他整个融化，他总是觉得有所欠缺。

或许该怪一个人的贪婪。他称赞冬日战士做得多好多棒却从不感叹他完美。欲望总是无穷无尽的，一旦埋了种子只会肆无忌惮地疯长，把方圆几里都吞噬殆尽。或许现在史蒂夫眼前的表明上的“完美”把问题藏都在他难以找到的角落。

身下的人扭腰迎合他抽送的动作，攀附在肩膀上的双手如此温柔。

史蒂夫加大身下的动作嘲弄自己贪得无厌。大抵真有什么东西他还没得到。

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

5.

史蒂夫 罗杰斯看惯虚情假意的奉承，从来没有想过会有什么人真正在意他，哪怕一次，以致当他第一次面对这种情况时表现得像个傻子一样无措。

伤口开始溢血的时候他叫那个人别管那么多。

那人没听。

九头蛇经历了一次不算小的失败。可能他们的人丈量一场失败的战斗究竟惨烈到了哪种程度，都是通过看他们那强大的队长到底受了多少伤。罗杰斯能在战斗后毫发无损，也能像这次一样差点失血到昏厥。精壮的腰腹上缠了厚厚的绷带，尽管有着非凡的自愈能力，伤口到第四天仍在隐隐作痛。他没听医务人员的话，从弥漫刺鼻药水气味的病房回到自己的房间，还暴躁又固执地不停解释不是因为房间里的人，像是在骗自己一样。

冬日战士留在他的房间里。他没有参战，这是队长的命令。“我的改造还没有完成。”史蒂夫说。

但其实他已经能做得很好了，在史蒂夫想要的那方面。他早就会自觉地爬上史蒂夫的床，张开双腿跨坐在他的腰腹上给自己扩张。

史蒂夫仰面躺着抓住他的大腿，或拖起他的臀部，眯起眼睛注视冬兵在自己身上的每一个动作。看他怎么掰开自己的小洞，把沾了润滑剂的手指头塞进去搅弄，看他在他身上情不自禁地喘息低吟，晃动腰部。透明的液体在手指的抽送下往下滴，四处飞溅在史蒂夫的皮肤上，星星点点的，还透露着湿润的水光，看起来既淫乱又色情。

直到史蒂夫说他已经够湿了，像个只会晃屁股的骚货，光靠手指就能把自己搞到高潮。冬日战士才小心翼翼地扶着他早已硬起来的老二，缓缓地一点点放入自己体内，直到那根红肿的阴茎完全被没入，才从口中发出一声长长的喟叹。这时候冬日战士的皮肤上已经泌出一层薄薄的汗，在灯底下像披着一层光，他伏低身体，把胸前往史蒂夫的面前凑。手掌把自己耳边下垂的长发勾去耳后，然后轻轻地放下来撑在史蒂夫的腰腹上。

冬日战士在他的队长身上开始晃自己的身体，一次比一次更深地把史蒂夫的性器纳入自己体内，用那根火热的肉棒操进自己。史蒂夫的手一直留在他的乳头周围，绕着敏感的乳晕一圈圈打转，然后顺着那里一路抚摸下来，最后抓紧冬兵的屁股。他捏了几下那两团肉，示意身上的人再卖力一点。“动快一点，soldier。”史蒂夫咬着牙说道。

他们的身体已经很契合了，那不知被操开过多少次的小洞就这么松松软软地含着他，还在一下下地吸。显然不知道从什么时候起，这个过程越来越让他们两人都更享受，尤其是当史蒂夫在迎合着冬日战士摆腰的节奏开始向上顶弄时，那阴茎嵌得更深，仿佛要把身上的人直接捅个对穿。曾经在史蒂夫手底下一无所知任人摆弄的玩具开始会掌控起高潮的节奏，后来的好几次他们往往都会一起到达欲望的巅峰。九头蛇的队长有点恼怒，他报复性地向上顶，把钉在自己性器上的人撞得东倒西歪。无论是什么事物，他还是不太习惯把主权交到别人手上，哪怕他是专门训练这个人专门来做这件事的。

做到后面他就不怎么能控制住力度，手上也好腰上也好，他们的交合像是发泄似的，史蒂夫粗喘着往上操，在冬日战士大腿的内侧留下深红的手印。

身上的人低声喘息，吐出被情欲浸染的叫唤。做爱时该发出什么样的声音也是史蒂夫改造内容的一部分，在这一方面，冬日战士似乎是无师自通的。看看他那张脸上带着什么样的表情，涣散又淫荡，被自己舔到红艳的嘴半张着，爽得闭上了眼睛。眉头轻皱，没有一丝沟壑是自己装出来的，他取悦史蒂夫的同时在满足自己。那表情显然是快到了，史蒂夫再熟悉不过。他随便撞了两下，冬兵马上就战栗着射在他的身上，下体泥泞不堪，浑身像抽了骨头一样瘫软无力，往他怀里倒。即便是战斗中最严重的伤都不能使他像这样毫无顾虑地失掉对自己身体的掌控。

所以这一次也没什么不一样的。史蒂夫看着自己身上的绷带，那底下隐隐约约地传来疼痛，非常细微，像一根小小的刺在扎。尽管如此，他相信自己还是能把一切都掌握在手中。

冬日战士像往常一样趴在他身上开始吻他。他在接触史蒂夫的皮肤之前皱了一下自己的鼻子，像是某种小动物在适应史蒂夫身上难闻的药水气味。他的掌心抚过九头蛇队长的每一处肌肉，温润的吻顺着宽阔肩膀上的弧度一路往下延伸。史蒂夫的手臂上也有一处伤口，尖锐锋利的武器飞快划破他黑色的战斗服，在那里毫不留情地留下一道猩红，好在它已经结疤了，丑陋的疤周围新长出来的、颜色更浅的皮肤暴露在空气里。冬日战士用自己的唇非常轻地碰了一下他的伤口，非常迅速，有一点痒。然后他马上就把头扭去了另一边，开始顺着史蒂夫胸口一直到腹部中间的线条往下吻。直到他注意到史蒂夫身上的那一圈绷带，然后犹豫着停下来，好像不知道该怎么办。

“继续。”九头蛇队长用一种非常强硬的、命令的口吻说道。他的眉头皱着，视线死死盯住了冬日战士，仿佛那是一只猎物，再有一丝一毫的犹豫不决就会被立刻扑倒。他又补充强调了一句，做你该做的。冬日战士避开他身上被绷带缠绕的地方，他往下挪动身体，隔着史蒂夫裤子，想把他胯下的那团火热就这么包进自己嘴里。这种做法不过是只能刺激欲望的滋生罢了。那团坚硬隔着布料直直地抵住了冬兵的鼻尖，被撩拨起的热意毫不掩饰地往他脸上扑。

史蒂夫正在兴奋。他抓住了冬日战士的发丝，催促他尽快进行下一步。但他看见冬兵在犹豫，双眼睁着，眉头皱得很深，那不是困惑或迷茫，倒像是在思考，就仿佛他内心很矛盾。史蒂夫顺着冬日战士的视线看向他自己，他身上就绑了两层绷带，外层洁白内层却透露着血色。他说不用管那么多，继续就是了。他的语气早就不耐烦了，甚至是恶毒的。

冬日战士帮他褪下裤子，心不在焉地在翘起的阴茎上撸了两把。他看了几眼史蒂夫，最终还是小心缓慢地把手上的动作停了下来。像一直顺从听话的孩子某天决定叛逆，一直顺手可靠的枪支突然走火。冬日战士今天不想服从命令。他那么固执，像很久以前他劝某个小个子不要再打架一样。他第一次不听队长的话，态度却还那么强硬，或许他总是对史蒂夫怀有畏惧或是别的什么感情，他的强硬背后流露出藏不住的心虚。冬日战士沉默地与史蒂夫对视，视线在空气里对峙，他试探地用手指摩挲史蒂夫的伤口，像在告诉他，看见了吗，不是我不想听，是你现在不适合做这个，也不该做这个。

冬日战士有点紧张。

他的队长阴着脸，看不清是什么表情。史蒂夫一开始挺惊讶的，他知道他现在当然不适合做什么床上做的事情，他浑身是伤，有几处还在疼——他才不在乎这个，但现在似乎有了另一个人比他更在乎他自己了。

这个人是谁都行，唯独不能是眼前这个。

他们的位置在一瞬间就发生了调换。冬日战士没反应过来，被狠狠地仰面砸在床垫上，史蒂夫抬起半硬的阴茎就往他身体里捅。

“啊——”他很久没再发出过如此痛苦的叫喊，至少从史蒂夫决定每次进入前先扩张他的身体开始，冬日战士很少再疼得倒吸气或是眼泪不受控制地流。他们的身体慢慢在习惯彼此，但这一次史蒂夫一来就捅得那么深那么急，他差点感觉自己五脏六腑都要被挤出去。只有撕裂般疼痛，他仿佛又回到第一次和史蒂夫性交的时候，进行侵犯的人不是那么在乎他的身体，像个无情的打桩机一样用阴茎把他钉在床上操，一下比一下干得深，只顾自己爽。但这会儿史蒂夫看起来也不是那么爽，他的表情在冬兵被泪水沾湿了的视线里模糊掉了，但是冬日战士还是看见他眉头锁得比扭死的螺丝还紧。这家伙也没怎么爽，下面肯定被夹得很痛，好像只是在单纯的发泄罢了。

等脑袋里终于不是完全被疼痛控制以后，冬日战士才想起史蒂夫一定是生气了，而且是非常愤怒的那种。他的嘴唇被非常用力地啃噬，他只是慢慢地回应着，没再争强好胜或是报复一般地回咬了，他小声呜咽着接纳，或是轻轻地吻回去，像是在讨好一样。

换做谁都行，唯独不能是眼前这个。史蒂夫根本没再顾及自己的伤，他更用力地抽送，他的伤口和冬兵的肉洞一样，在大幅度的、剧烈的动作下撕裂、渗血。他希望眼前这个人该是和自己一样的，别太在意这些，尤其是别太在意他。九头蛇的队长所需要的、在冬日战士身上看到的完美，该是那种生在终日的极寒与冰冷里，或者说只有在完全失去温度的情况下才能孕育出来的，像美丽的极光。

“你犯了错，soldier。”他咬牙切齿，恶狠狠地说。身下的人被撞得话也说不出来，被眼泪流花的脸表情扭曲，双腿毫无依靠地摇晃，只能拼命摇头，再也不反驳什么了。

“你只能服从命令。”冬日战士听见他的队长在一项项对他提出要求，“然后不能同情或怜悯敌人。”

他刚想反驳那根本不是同情，或是怜悯，他只是很担心他的伤，他甚至感到了一点委屈。但是史蒂夫忽然重重地撞了一下，直擦着他的敏感点往更深处顶，像是要提醒他注意一样，让他顿时从头顶脚趾都绷紧了。“对谁都一样，记住你是杀手。”这些话直接是从史蒂夫嘴里啐出来的，“别带感情。”

于是史蒂夫便把自己的失控全部归咎于冬兵的不服从或是这种看上去像某种“关心”的行为，他所要的武器不能有一点瑕疵，也就容不得这两者的存在。虽然是这样说，他心里却比谁都更清楚，他一开始不需要冬日战士对别人产生感情是出于九头蛇对资产的要求，现在看来倒像是他自己在回避。这变化还真让他难得地感到害怕。

所以与其说他在改造中还没得到什么东西，不如说他得到了一些本来不该要的。他在回避感情，来自别人的或是他自己的。但这种该死的危险的东西却像要在他心里扎根一样。

后来史蒂夫无法控制地开始照顾自己身下的人，他精准地顶在冬日战士前列腺的位置。他太熟悉这具身体了，熟知怎么让冬日战士快速对他产生反应，熟知怎么逼出喘息和呻吟，怎么让这身体动情。往外淌的肠液终于中和了血，颜色不如刚才那么刺目了。冬日战士却依然表现着痛苦，史蒂夫伏低上身，他那神邸一般的躯体上沾满了汗水，把他几处渗血的伤口烧得火燎一样的疼。他不停加快抽送的速度，将自己的肩膀送到冬兵的面前，哑着嗓子说如果疼你就咬。

所以这一次冬兵终于如他所愿地、毫不留情地在他肩膀上下了口。九头蛇队长的身上多了一道流血的伤口，拜他的士兵所赐。史蒂夫感受着肩膀上的皮肉被刺穿，温热的液体流出来，一边咬牙忍痛，一边自嘲咎由自取。

尽管看起来他离他想要的成功已经不远了，他却感觉自己的心好像被挖去了一部分似的。

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

6.

这个区域的最后一个目标人物随着枪响倒地。史蒂夫把手枪收回自己腰际的枪套里，他低头整理自己的袖口时在左边手腕的位置发现一小个白点。九头蛇队长的表情瞬间微妙起来，他扭头看了一眼，确保自己身后没人。天空的颜色是下雨之前那种阴沉，光线那么暗，但这白色的一点是那么扎眼。

这该是他自己留下的。早上出发之前他和冬日战士匆匆忙忙地来了一发，这绝对是有史以来最心血来潮却又很刺激的一次。

史蒂夫每天看着冬日战士在自己面前赤身裸体，看着他被操到失神流泪，熟悉他体内体外每个细节，什么样子都见过，但他承认自己的确很久没见过穿上制服战斗的冬兵，他几乎快忘了冬日战士原来是干什么的。

他是个战士，是个非常好使的武器、杀人的机器。史蒂夫早就穿戴完毕，看着这个杀人的机器在他面前耐心地把自己的衣服上那些烦人的扣子一个个扣起来，背上枪，然后活动了一下暴露在外的金属义肢，可能他也不再习惯身上挂着那么多层厚重的布料。黑色的皮革很闷热，刚好合身，可能还有点紧。但是很火辣。谁能想到死神一样的外表下藏着那么完美的身体。史蒂夫盯着他看，就仿佛他没穿衣服，他用眼睛描绘他的身形，视线从后背一直往下滑落。

冬日战士抓起自己的面罩和护目镜就要往脸上戴，他的动作却因为史蒂夫的一句“等等”停在了半空中。他转过去，看着他的队长，等待他的下一步指示。

“过来。”史蒂夫说，他又补充了一句，“跪在我前面。”面前的人果然如他所料地愣了一下，长久以来的相处让冬兵很清楚史蒂夫下一步想干什么，但这回完全不一样，他们马上要出发了，如此紧迫的时间完全不可能够他持久的队长做个尽兴。但是史蒂夫看起来非常坚持，于是冬日战士只好一声不吭地照做了，他在史蒂夫面前跪下来开始迅速地揭开鼓起的裤裆，把露出来的、半硬的性器一下子全都含了温暖的口腔里。

他听见史蒂夫称赞他，好乖。史蒂夫开始揉他的头发，胯下的人在尽力更快速地取悦他，含得比什么时候都认真，原本还有点苍白的嘴唇马上就被擦得发红，唾液和阴茎分泌的前液让那里蒙上一层水光。冬日战士用这颜色诱人的嘴唇包住他红肿胀大的龟头，配合上双手开始伺候他的老二，修长覆茧的手指一直在急切地挤压青筋鼓起的柱身。他手掌打着转地往下摩挲，柔软的嘴也一起跟着往下，连腰背都挺直起来，以方便自己把史蒂夫更深地含进去。这动作下流极了，他吸得好像他除了这根肉棒其他的什么都不在乎——好像冬日战士要这个就够了，那些来不及咽回去的口水从嘴角流出来沾在他的手指上，把他的掌心变得比他的后面还湿润。他比那种晚上在路边几美元就能来一次的妓女还会。

连史蒂夫都忍不住低声骂了句脏话，问他这他妈的是哪里学来的。他伸手扣住了冬日战士的后脑，于是扶住柱身的那两只手立刻就懂事地放在了地上。冬兵只把头仰起来，史蒂夫开始抽插，他就把嘴尽量张大了，狰狞而滚烫的性器来来回回地进出。史蒂夫每次都捅得很深，让他有种史蒂夫要把整个阴茎都送进他胃里的错觉。但是冬日战士只能尽量放松自己，他的呼吸里马上就变得全是那股熟悉的鱼腥味。长时间张开的嘴变得酸软麻木，唇边淌的全是他自己的口水，他的喉咙深处开始不由自主地发出沉闷的呜咽。就像他被操时会发出抑制不住的浪叫一样，被插嘴同样也会发出声音。

“如果不想被人看见的话，你最好快一点，”这时候他听见史蒂夫开口说，“他们随时会来这里集合。”

冬日战士没什么羞耻的概念，也就不太在意自己在史蒂夫面前这幅狼狈的模样被人看见，但是他听见“快点”。所以“快点”就是一个指令。冬兵急得又开始卖力地含进九头蛇队长的性器，他一吸，那些各式各样的混在一起的液体就开始往回流向他的嘴里，逼仄的空隙间与空气快速摩擦着，发出淫靡的水声。他阖上眼睛，吸得那么快，有一会儿似乎是把自己呛到了，却又舍得吐出来，脖颈和脸颊都憋得通红。直到史蒂夫自己从他嘴里退出来，他才开始一边咳嗽一边大声喘息，连嘴都合不拢。

站在他面前的男人犹豫着皱了一下眉头，毕竟他们一会儿是有任务的，玩坏了可不太好。史蒂夫思考的时候，冬日战士努力地吞咽了一下，又上前把他含住了。这回他把双手都攀在自己队长的腰上，连鼻尖都埋进了史蒂夫的胯下。

“等……”史蒂夫话没说完，他伸手扶住冬日战士的脸。那里柔软的皮肤被他胯下嚣张的家伙顶得鼓起，又因为用力的吮吸而凹陷。这时候冬兵抬起眼睛来，视线透过微颤的睫毛直直地看向九头蛇队长。他飞速地眨了一下眼睛，眼皮再次抬起的时候他的视线已经完全湿润了。那根被含得发烫的阴茎就这么突然在他嘴里弹了一下，史蒂夫毫无预兆地射出来，粘稠的精液全往他嘴里灌，抽出去时那些白色的液体还在往外滴。

冬日战士抬手抹了一把自己的脸，他的喉结上下滚动了几下，把嘴里那些精液尽数咽下去了。他开始向他的队长投去问询的目光，按照平时的情况，史蒂夫可能还想用他的屁股操他一顿。但是史蒂夫握住他还有点潮湿的手，把他从地上拉起来。“起来……”九头蛇队长的气息有些不平稳，“整理好你自己。”

“我们出发。”他说。

一场恶战，中午的时候他们在一处废弃的工厂车间汇合，早上带去的人只回来了一半。回来的人大多聚在一起窃窃私语，他们站着或是蹲着，只有罗杰斯队长兀自拖了一条残损的长椅，放在积灰的地板中央，他坐在上面点了支烟，脸阴着，跟外面的天一样。印有红色骷髅头的盾就靠在他的脚边，上面沾着的血开始发臭。

空气潮湿，弥漫着的烟草气息难以迅速散去，史蒂夫在刺鼻的味道里听着九头蛇士兵谈话的内容，他们半数在讨论下一步的计划，目标人物全部分散开了，下午不再适合集体行动；至于剩下的人——史蒂夫更在乎的这部分——小声地谈论起冬日战士。冬日战士是九头蛇内部经常谈起的话题，他们以这出色的成果为傲，或是敬畏他打斗时的迅猛，在各种方面对他议论纷纷。这一刻这些话在史蒂夫听来却那么刺耳，他十分反感别人嘴边时时刻刻挂着属于他自己的东西。他不知道这种该死的占有欲是从什么时候开始的，总之目前这已经严重地影响到了他的情绪。

可能从他的“改造”的第一天就开始了。而从那天起冬日战士也没再参与什么实战，今天是他第一次从史蒂夫的房间里走出来，走向战场，也难怪此时九头蛇的人会谈起他们的资产，他们说，你们注意到他哪里有变化吗。

没有，完全没有。有人在笑。他打架那么狠，杀起人来毫不留情，但他以前就是这样。罗杰斯可能把他带去房间里和他打了一个月的牌。

一小撮烟灰被恶狠狠地抖落，跟地上的灰尘混在一起，很厚，连风都吹不起来。或者根本就没有什么风，潮湿的空气停滞不前，只有人的口鼻附近处有气息的流动，史蒂夫打断了所有人的议论，那一部分空气也因此静止。“Soldier。”九头蛇队长轻轻开口，他呼唤那个从刚刚开始就一直在偷偷注意他的人。冬日战士在所有人的注视下走向史蒂夫，他的队长随意地抬手给了一个指示，便整个人都靠向椅子的后背。他又吐了一口烟，什么也没再说。

冬日战士走到史蒂夫面前，在一片安静中面无表情地跨坐上他的队长的大腿上，然后开始轻轻地吻他的耳廓。史蒂夫稍微侧了一下脖颈，湿润的吻马上就落在了他的喉结上。这便是史蒂夫所谓的变化了，他向九头蛇的人展示，看他们的资产身上发生的这些美妙又隐秘的变化，这是他的成果，也只该他一个人欣赏和使用。所有的这些会在冬日战士的身上根深蒂固，长出棵葳蕤的巨树，今天他们所见的或许不过其中一支摇曳的枝干。史蒂夫听见几声被刻意压低音量的惊呼。他轻蔑地抬起头来看向其他人，半睁开的眼睛里全是得意的光芒。

他慢腾腾地下达指令，说下午的任务要分头行动。 

7.

天黑下来的时候汇合点黑压压地站了一大群疲惫的九头蛇士兵。下雨前潮湿的泥土味，汗味和血的臭味在空气里面挤作黏糊糊的一团，昏暗里一种大战后的松懈的气氛在逐渐蔓延，大有种要填满这房间的势头。已经有人开始讨论回去怎么放松了。九头蛇队长站在房间一个角落，于是那轻松气氛到了这一角就没能够再蔓延，史蒂夫在这儿，脸色难看地阴沉着，焦灼的目光在人与人之间烦躁地来回游移。他没心情放松，他这群人里一直没等来最想等的那个。

几十分钟过后，在场的士兵始终没等到回归营地的命令，他们在焦躁，耐心在一点点被耗尽，到了这个时候，还没回来的人不是死了就是伤势太严重回不来了，实在没有等下去的必要。很少有什么让九头蛇队长如此优柔寡断，有人也大概猜到史蒂夫与冬兵之间发生了点什么。史蒂夫在让冬日战士发生变化的同时，他自己的心态也避免不了地有了非常微妙的转变，以至于现在，史蒂夫在耐心耗尽后，开始一个个追问，有没有看见冬日战士。

大多数人的回答都是没有，他们或胆怯或心不在焉地答复，换来史蒂夫一句比一句难听的咒骂。他开始为这种什么也做不了的无能感到狂怒。直到人群里突然有人说：

“或许冬兵的通讯设备坏了，通知的时候他没回应，现在也联系不上——他不知道要来这里跟我们汇合。”

那话音刚落九头蛇队长就只身冲了出去，什么武器也没拿，沾了血的盾被静静地留在原地。他在昏暗的天空下和断壁残垣间毫无方向和计划地狂奔，身体里仿若发生了一场规模浩大的爆炸，产生的余波让他的心脏一阵阵抽搐和震颤，巨大的焦虑和随之而来的恐惧牵动他的一呼一吸。

如果他以前为什么人，或是为他自己有过类似的感觉，他该知道这叫担心，过度担心。他担心另一个人的安危，担心另一个人出了意外，于是恐惧便是这样来的。如果他此刻还能静下来思考，就或许还能找到种种这些感觉能对他产生那么大的影响的缘由。但史蒂夫想不了那么多，他像是第一次面对这种情况，绝望又无助的，除了找到冬日战士脑海里再没有第二种想法。

他想冬日战士该不会有事情的。他又不是去对抗一群穷凶极恶的敌人，只不过几个手无寸铁的目标。九头蛇引以为傲的资产才没有那么脆弱，但万一呢。他心里越想着“万一”，脚步就更不由自主地加快。某几个短暂的间隙里史蒂夫还在为自己的失态感到惊讶，但这些情绪仅仅一闪就过了，像是夕阳西下时快速消逝的晚霞。

所以所有的情绪就在越来越黑的天幕下和流逝的时间里越演越烈，史蒂夫颇有一种要把这个区域翻个底朝天的势头。下雨的时候他心里开始出现一些极端绝望的想法：哪怕只是找到一具孤独尸体，他也不会停止找寻。随后他的目光突然撞上视线角落里一面残损的墙下伫立的人影——这一次撞击直接钳制了他的脚步。雨水几乎模糊了他的视线，史蒂夫心脏不受控制地狂跳，他颤抖着祈祷那是他要找的人。他努力眨了眨眼睛，挤掉一些雨水，在雨里屏住了呼吸。

酝酿了一下午的雨来势汹汹，劈头盖脸地袭向在黑暗中相对而立的两个男人。他们都在面对着彼此发怔，雨水趁机完全把他们的头发淋湿，一边是柔软下垂的棕黑，一边是耀眼的金。

其中一方在几秒后飞奔着踏过已经积起的不算浅的雨水，穿过厚重的雨幕跑向另一方。他们拥抱，胸膛沉重地碰撞在一起，发出比大雨敲打还响的声音，像是这雨——或是其他任何事物都再无法再阻挡他们的团聚。

冬日战士一时还有点反应不过来，史蒂夫抱得那么紧，双臂还在颤抖，勒得他难以呼吸。他觉察到他的队长有点失控，不管是情绪上还是行为上。冬兵皱眉，他的通讯设备的确坏了，他一直在等人来回收他，像以往每次的那样。等了那么久还没看见人，他还以为出意外的是史蒂夫。现在他终于等来了，等他的队长来把他“回收”回去，但这突如其来的拥抱让他有点不知道该怎么办，他试着说了一句：……我没事。下一秒嘴唇就被用力堵住了，于是他顺从地投入这个吻。

他们接吻时，雨水就顺着每一寸相贴的皮肤往下流，从嘴唇，到捧住脸或挽住脖颈的手；他们交换呼吸、唾液和雨水也浇不冷的体温，在这场雨中相拥，拼尽了全力热吻，恨不得把自己更深地揉进对方怀里。也顾不及身上的衣物因为雨而越来越沉重，顾不及布满乌云的夜空到底有多黑，顾不及时间。

他们在潮湿的墙上做爱。

史蒂夫把冬日战士牢牢地按在墙壁上，用雨水打开他的身体。冬兵双脚悬空，被史蒂夫捏在手里，因为凶猛的撞击而来回摇晃，褪下来的裤子挂在一边，也跟着不停晃动。他在沙哑嗓子着叫唤，声音都被雨声遮住了，什么也听不清楚，但是史蒂夫开始吻他，温热的舌尖伸进来，像是想通过这种方式知道他在说什么。

于是他热切地回应，与他的舌尖纠缠，搂紧对方的脖颈，身体的每一寸都那么紧密地贴合。史蒂夫干得那么凶狠，在冬日战士的记忆里都不曾有过，但是他只感到安全，在这个怀抱里被深深地填满，完全放下一切把自己的身体交出去，交给这个男人。似乎只有身下那根进出的性器来能够传达交换他们此刻的情绪，来让他心安和放松。

酸软地腿逐渐夹不住史蒂夫的腰身。他的队长还在丝毫不减力度和速度地操他，冬日战士睁开眼睛，视线因为雨和过近的距离而变得模糊。史蒂夫的眉头紧皱着，额头与他的额头相贴，脸上还是那么紧张又害怕的神色。他突然感觉他该做点什么安慰史蒂夫，不管发生了什么，这个男人看起来都不是那么开心。他搂着对方的宽阔肩膀，凑近了去吻史蒂夫那同样被雨水打湿的睫毛，那么轻，估计对方也没法察觉。

或许在这种时候他才开始认识到，史蒂夫所要求他做的所有可能远远不止任务那么简单，而他对于史蒂夫来说也绝不仅仅是一个工具、武器或是资产。

史蒂夫往冬兵的身体更深处捅，雨水从眉间的沟壑里滑落。他什么也不说，一下下往里面操，目标明确地寻着敏感点的位置顶去，每抽动一次都像是一句话似的。他耳边全是嘈杂的雨声，再听不见冬兵细碎的低吟，冬日战士肉洞的内壁上那圈温暖的肠肉争前恐后地挤上来裹住他的性器，所有分泌出来的液体都被雨水裹挟着一起冲刷掉了。他真想就一直待在那里面，仿佛在这寒冷雨夜，冬日战士的身体里是唯一还温暖的地方。那么热，那么紧，温顺地颤抖着包裹住他阴茎——直到这一刻，他才感觉自己丢失的都已经全部找寻回来了，不用再总是为心底那一块残缺和空白而迷惘困苦或是犹豫不决了——那里已经被某个人缝补、填上，或者说他终于找到足以使自己痊愈的药，而这东西一直就在他身边。

尽管这过程漫长得让人煎熬又痛苦，花了他那么多个月那么多时间。

队长一点也保留自己的体力，尽数用在冬日战士身上了，他的鞋底牢牢抵住潮湿又泥泞的地面，他发狠地操进冬兵的身体，好像他现在不抓紧时间下一秒冬日战士就会消失一样。他再受不了一分一秒的分离了。直到最后，他把精液都射在冬日战士的身体深处，眉头才完全放松地舒展开来，高潮让一直以来紧绷的神经瞬间松弛。

史蒂夫搂紧怀抱里的人。他们在雨里粗喘，口鼻间就全是雨的气息，于是他们都同时不甘心地试图重新汲取到对方的呼吸，嘴唇又默契地颤抖着贴在一起。不同于刚刚的凶猛又混乱的掠夺，此时他们不紧不慢地吮吸，缠绵。唯有在这个吻里，才让两个人所有的情绪得以沉淀，让对方也得以细细地体会和回味。

如果他此刻还能静下来思考，就或许还能找到种种这些感觉能对他产生那么大的影响的缘由。

他率先松开了冬兵。

“我爱你。”

过了那么久之后，史蒂夫终于说。那么小，在雨里，比耳语还轻，但好在对方听见了。不管冬日战士明不明白这句话的份量或是对九头蛇的队长来说，说出句话要有多大的决心和勇气，史蒂夫都知道自己已经无法再将这个人从自己身边轻易地放开了。冬日战士又凑近了去吻他的唇——一个很柔软又温暖的吻——似乎能一直拥有这个就已经足够。

他得到了极光。

END


	7. 四季更迭

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 枕入我的臂弯，一觉睡到天明，自此你成了我的归处。

九头蛇队长刚睡醒的样子看起来实在是不具有什么攻击性，平时总是整齐的金发叛逆一般地翘起。他的眼睛并没有明确地看向哪个方位，只是涣散地半睁着。

几分钟后他才发现自己的身边空无一人。旁边的枕头上留下一个浅浅的凹陷，微皱的床单模糊地勾勒出先前躺在这里的人的轮廓，但却没能锁住那人留下的温度。史蒂夫下意识的第一句话就是扯着嗓子喊冬日战士，然而声音还没发出就全部哽在喉头。他一抬头就看见冬兵正坐在窗边，对方后颈下垂的发尾间隐隐约约露出了前一夜欢爱后留下的痕迹。

说实话这感觉十分奇怪，史蒂夫望着冬日战士窗前的背影发愣，这幅画面赋予了这个清晨一种诡秘的宁静。他在自己的房间里醒来，就能轻而易举地见到想见的人——至少对方没再像一开始那样逃走或躲避他了。不仅如此，像是察觉到他的注视似的，冬日战士转过头来，看见史蒂夫正盯着自己，他愣了一下，然后对史蒂夫说，外面下雪了。

天色还很早。窗子前的人开始向他走过来，来到床边的时候俯低了身子在史蒂夫的嘴上主动印下一个早安吻。但紧接着他就被拖入了一个更深的吻里。

他们又重新回到了床上，一段身子压着另一段。史蒂夫缓慢地从背后进入冬兵的身体，他们不紧不慢地接吻。自从史蒂夫在那个任务中的雨夜里把冬日战士夺回来以后——史蒂夫不知道自己在跟什么争夺，只是他更偏向于这个动词，他们做爱的节奏越来越缓慢，更趋近于一种享受而不是发泄，没有人知道这其间到底有什么发生了改变，就仿佛无论什么时候都还有大把的时间供他们挥霍，没人来跟他抢。那根被冬兵的小洞吃过不知多少次的性器从疾风骤雨一般的任性的顶撞变成磨人的蹭动。但是每一次都那么深，那么沉，像是决心想要埋进这里面，然后永远根深蒂固。

史蒂夫从冬日战士身体的反应判断出对方也喜欢这样。他熟悉这具美好的胴体上每一个细节，目标明确地进行挑逗。对方不加掩饰地做出回应，他呻吟战栗，颤抖着寻求更多。冬日战士被史蒂夫从背后操射了一次，一般这时候他的膝盖已经撑不住自己的身体，常常被一次次顶弄撞向前。身后的男人双手搂过他的肩膀把他重新揽回怀里，探向前与他接吻，又一边加重身下的动作。史蒂夫火热的胸膛禁贴他汗湿的后背，充满占有欲的吻落在后颈上，前一夜在那里留下的痕迹还没完全消散，又即将被印上新的。

连交合带来的快感都让人熟悉得忍不住浑身发软，冬兵扶着史蒂夫的手，空气里过于炙热的温度几近要焚毁人的理智。他身后被操出很多水，再轻微的抽插也难免会发出淫靡的响声，跟他绵长的浪叫和喘息交织在一起，一刻不停地回荡在四周。

按平时来看距离史蒂夫射出来还需要很长的时间，他把冬日战士酸软的身体转过来面向自己，这时候冬兵把舌尖搭在齿间，半张着嘴朝他仰起头，那张脸布满美丽的潮红，湿润的眼底像一汪深潭，让情人在里面无可救药地坠落。史蒂夫看得目不转睛，好一会儿他才低下头给了冬日战士一个吻。他们的嘴唇贴在一起，舌尖与舌尖缠绵，像至死不渝的情人。

最近冬日战士好像经常做这个，主动跟史蒂夫索吻，好像他喜欢这个。

喜欢和史蒂夫接吻。

今天冬兵的身体格外紧致敏感。“又紧，”史蒂夫低喘着感叹，“又热。”他没操几下也很快射在了里面。

他们并排躺在床上。史蒂夫将起伏的胸膛贴近冬兵汗湿的后背，伸出一只手搂过身前的人。他突然就想，真好。心情莫名又难得地高兴起来，因为他们共同度过的这个清晨。此时天还没亮，距离出发只剩几个小时。雪一直在下，但是他们拥有这个清晨。

*

车队几乎前进了一天一夜，离目的地依旧很远。中途他们只停下来休息过一次，史蒂夫从车上下来，他的四周除了白色还是白色。白天里地面上的积雪也厚得几乎可以没过人的小腿。平原是一望无际的空旷和苍凉，风不算大，天空泛着阴惨的白，十几辆车黑压压地排成一列，显得沉默而孤独。停顿是毫无意义的，九头蛇的队长得出这个结论，他招了招手示意参战的队员继续前行。引擎的呼啸前前后后地重新响起，音量被周围的寥廓无限削低，听起来根本不值一提。

天黑以后他们进入一片针叶林，笔直的树干粗粝而坚硬，每棵树都相距不远且差别不大，为了防止原地兜圈或是迷路他们不得不停下来扎营。树林间立起几顶帐篷和一堆堆篝火。九头蛇的士兵开始围着跳动的橙色零零散散地闲聊，他们因为各种原因聚在这里，都是一群亡命之徒，这会儿却各自说起年轻时候，说起家乡。每到这种时候罗杰斯队长向来都很沉默，他没什么故事，也没什么可讲的，坐在边缘一言不发。

有个两个月前才来的新人，他说他之前在法国长大。

“我没念过书，很小就开始为我舅舅打工。后来我遇到了我的女孩，夏天的时候我们在山上野营，每晚都做爱。事后她就裸身躺在火光面前，乳房姣好皮肤光滑……有时我们会畅聊到日出。”

史蒂夫半眯着眼睛听，那声音时大时小，后半段他听得不是很清楚，不过大概也就是类似的这些故事衍生出的相关的话题。他们嘴里的词个个听起来似乎都跟史蒂夫本人关系不大，很远也很陌生。他们说“家”，或是曾经在哪里找到过“归属”。

九头蛇目前也算是他们当中一部分人的“归属”，或者是所谓的“家”。史蒂夫可能就是这部分人的其中之一。但他对这些词从没有过清楚的定义，组织里的人与他之间从来也没有过故事里会提到的那种关系和感觉，和睦也好，温馨也好，这是他根本没想过的。大部分人多多少少都带着或畏惧或敬佩的眼光来看他，可能前者更多，以致于少有人敢主动来找罗杰斯搭闲话，毕竟九头蛇队长看起来实在不好相处。但同时他们也对自己这位神秘寡言的队长背后的故事有着无数奇奇怪怪的揣测，借着这份好奇，有人被怂恿着问史蒂夫。

“那队长呢？”一双双目光投向史蒂夫这边。他皱着眉头问，什么。

“队长想找对象吗。”有人试着问，“队长以前是从哪来的。还是从小就在九头蛇。”他们问，队长的家乡在哪——总要有个家——提起来就让人留恋又放松，再漫长的时间也冲不淡这一段的记忆，沉浸这一份记忆带来的惬意温暖，就再不会被多余的事情困扰，眼前所有的一切都可以被抛之脑后。

这时候史蒂夫发现好像很多人都在期待着他的回答似的，当然他有选择沉默的权利，而且这些问题他一个也答不上来。但几乎就是下意识的，史蒂夫把头往自己身后一扭，目光撞上另一双、一直都在注视着他的眼睛。

冬日战士比九头蛇队长更沉默，所能讲的更少，或者他根本不会讲。他坐在史蒂夫身后，双手抱住膝头。史蒂夫惊讶地发现，在那几秒里自己竟开始试图从冬兵身上寻找九头蛇士兵所形容的那些感觉。

大概是在他们做爱的时候。他们上次做爱已经是出发前的那天早上了。此刻他就忽然又想起那天的清晨，奇妙又平静，完全只属于他们两个，而他们谁也没想别的事情，全然不在意几个小时后就要出发。所以他们当时到底在想什么，史蒂夫觉得大概就是现在这些人所说的。

他不敢妄下定论，便赶紧把目光从冬日战士脸上收了回来。史蒂夫挑了挑眉，嘴角轻轻勾起。

“我不知道。”他说。他没有答案。

*

篝火早已经熄灭，留在焦黑木炭里的最后一点热量也被深夜的低温夺走。冷风把帐篷顶部撕扯得东倒西歪，史蒂夫和冬日战士挤在狭小的空间里，头顶悬挂着摇晃的灯。疲惫和睡意被冷空气冻结，一点侵扰这两个人的机会也没有。他们和对方靠得那么近，可能是为了取暖也可能是为了别的，没有一个想要先闭上眼睛。

史蒂夫忽然开口问，你有没有听见今天睡觉前那些人说的话。

对方看着他点了点头。冬日战士随时都在留意各种声音。

“你怎么想。”他明明知道对方不会回答还这样问。冬兵在意料之内地回以沉默，他的嘴角非常迅速地撇了一下，什么也没说。但是过了一会儿，他很小心地凑近史蒂夫，用唇轻轻地啄他的嘴角。被冬日战士亲吻的地方扬起一个弧度。

这个吻也是意料之内的。

史蒂夫笑着轻轻地捧起对方的脸，温热的触感让他意识到自己的手指非常冰凉，而对方的脸颊是那么烫，他的鼻息轻轻地吐在上面，很快化作温柔的水汽。他们的嘴唇相贴，像冬夜里仅剩的带有温度的两个人在这里相互给予又索取慰藉。他们在彼此的皮肤上留下温暖的吻，赶在那里的温度被寒冷带走之前又急急忙忙地留下一个新的。史蒂夫松开冬兵以后发现对方嘴唇红得不可思议，可能是被冻的，也可能是因为这个吻。

他的双手继续贴紧冬日战士的腰际滑落，从黑色的作战服下摆寻着更高的体温往里面探，里面的皮肤光滑又温暖，相比之下他冰冷的指尖几乎可以被那里的温度烫伤。史蒂夫稍微犹豫了一下还是把不安分的手抽了出来，转而伸入冬兵的口腔里。冬日战士的舌头一样柔软又温暖，乖顺地包裹着史蒂夫的指尖，他细心地含住史蒂夫伸进来的两根手指，阖上双眼开始认真地吮吸它们，湿润的嘴唇因为这些动作而张合，在昏暗的光线里是一抹诱人的红。

冬日战士这张嘴的确很会含进东西，很早以前史蒂夫就已经用身体的其他部位见识过了，但今晚他还是看得那么专注的，看着自己的手从指尖一直到手掌慢慢被对方的唾液润湿。冬兵含得太认真了，全然没注意到史蒂夫的目光，他用柔软的舌头一直顺着掌心的纹路游走，又重新把手指含进嘴里，时而轻柔时而又用力得狂热。

“够了。”直到史蒂夫收回自己的手，开始探向他的身后。冬日战士自己趴下做出方便对方进入的姿势，灵活的腰下低到一个让他们两人都会欲罢不能的弧度，后臀在史蒂夫的注视下翘起、脱到裸露。沾了他自己的唾液的手指开始刺入他的小洞，他的身体已经能越来越快地适应那种被打开的不适，迅速进入情动的状态，不一会儿后面就已经变得湿软，一滴滴流着水。史蒂夫的手指还是很冷，他刚才含得那几分钟并不是没用，但比起这里面还是差了太多太多。强烈的反差随时随地向冬日战士的大脑在反馈，史蒂夫到底进到了多深的位置，他是怎么在里面搅动，旋钮，戳刺。他深刻体会到他在自己的身体里。

一旦开始有呻吟叫唤断断续续地漏出来，史蒂夫就知道冬日战士已经为自己准备好了，对方没顾及那么多，忘情地吐出深深浅浅长短不一的喘息。这时候帐篷外的风声恰成了情人的庇护，没人会听见，就算待会儿他们干得热火朝天整个帐篷都在发抖，那也可以归咎于风。

就是这种时候史蒂夫开始想就算被发现也无所谓，没有人敢阻拦或招惹他们。史蒂夫是九头蛇队长。他甚至冒出宣告对资产所有权的念头。告诉他们，看啊，从今以后他直接隶属于我，他想要当众宣布他已经占有了冬日战士，这是他私人的资产。但是他到底为什么会想到这些，有点可笑又荒诞。史蒂夫还想到一个词，幼稚，但也恰是这种时候他才感觉自己终于逼近于一个不停在寻找的答案。

其实可能他是今天晚上才开始寻找的，但他直觉自己已经在迫近。

大概就藏在他即将要进入的身体里。冬日战士潮湿的入口完全接纳了他勃起的性器，感觉像在雪地里没入一汪热泉。史蒂夫舒服地喟叹一声，呼出气息在冰冷的空气中化作朦胧的白雾，仿佛他所有的感觉都有实体，他喜欢对方的身体带来的体验，事到如今他更愿意称之为迷恋。他迷恋地朝前顶胯，把冬兵撞得膝盖直颤，他迷恋地罩住身下的人，迷恋地搂紧他，在布满伤痕的肩胛和脊背留下吻。

冬日战士喘息的时候那些白雾就萦绕在他的鼻间。他们很轻易地就出了汗，这层咸涩的液体肆意掠夺体表的温度，他们不得不用内部的热来融化外面的一切。进出的阴茎把火热的肉洞插得痉挛。史蒂夫感觉那被他操到发红的交合处肯定也和自己的整个胸腔一样，变得又胀又火热。脉搏被肠壁的收缩控制节奏，那里面每蠕动一下，心脏就要像炸开似的狂跳。

后入的姿势使得身下的人呻吟的音量被堵住大半。史蒂夫直起身抓住冬日战士的后颈，迫使对方抬起头来的同时往前列腺的位置狠狠操了几下。“啊唔……嗯。”他如愿以偿地听见几声惊喘。他在之前某天偶然发现只要自己在对方毫无准备的时候突然粗暴一点——哪怕只是一点——冬日战士都会更快高潮。

“啊啊……”冬兵仰着头最后叫喊了两声，高潮来的时候也只是喘。史蒂夫还在把他酸软的身体干得前后晃，因此发颤的发尖与史蒂夫的手指相缠。冬日战士被一个突然凑近的吻堵住呼吸，对方用力吮吸他的嘴唇，然后将他翻了个身。这会儿他正面面对着史蒂夫，脸上已经流满生理性的泪水和汗。他身上的寒冷完全散尽，眼睛像融化的泉，涣散成一潭柔水，正目不转睛地盯着史蒂夫。

九头蛇队长低下身子笼罩住他。对方的两条手臂很自然地搭上了史蒂夫的肩膀，他搂着冬兵开始往里面操。他们做过无数次类似的动作，相拥着做爱。而这次就在这天寒地冻的树林里，一望无际雪原上仿佛只有这两个人的存在，零零散散分布的帐篷只剩他们所在的这里还点亮一盏灯。所以就凭着他们两个填满所有的寂寥和空旷，史蒂夫最后几下干得那么凶，外面呼啸的风声都好像在这一刻沉默，他只真真切切地听见自己的心底升起答案，他把他自己的答案用力镌刻在冬日战士的深处。

其实只要一想到是这个人，许多问题自然就迎刃而解了。高潮的余韵里史蒂夫在中冬日战士的额头烙下一个吻，像是下定什么决心一样，与他相拥着就足以用尽漫长的时间与生命。

帐篷外面，今夜的第一片雪花正温柔缓慢地飘落。过往年岁里它被风卷挟着吻遍了春夏秋的花，最终决定在这个冬天永归于沉寂。

FIN


End file.
